A problem in attending football games or other athletic events in the fall of the year is that the weather is so unpredictable that it is difficult to dress properly for such outdoor events. The weather at the beginning of such event can be warm enough that light clothing is appropriate, and can turn to weather where warmer heavy or water repellant clothing is appropriate, or vice versa. Consequently, it is common for people to dress inappropriately for such events; or, as a precaution, to take extra clothing just in case the weather turns colder or inclement.
Stadium seats are also noted for being hard and uncomfortable, so stadium cushions are often taken, especially since such events can last for several hours.
Consequently, it can be readily appreciated that a large quantity of support equipment is often taken to outdoor events at stadiums. Besides the inconvenience of carrying such equipment to and from the stadium, there is a problem of where to store such additional clothes or equipment if it is not being used, since there is little space provided for each person in a crowded stadium.
There is therefore a need for equipment which will overcome the aforementioned problems.